lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:Cómo saber que has jugado demasiado Tibia
si por casualidad te llamas erick y te dicen cabeza de bloque *Cuando vendes tu computadora y prostituyes a tu mama unas milochomil veces para poder comprarte una laptop usada para tambien jugar cuando vas al baño. *Cuando en la escuela te pegan y no les pegas por que dices: Tengo lag *Cuando al verte en el espejo dices: NOOB!! *cuando en la escuela te dejas golpear para suvir tu shielding *cuando golpeas a otros para subir tu fist fiting * Cuando gastas todos tus pobres ahorros en cibercafés para solo subir casi un lvl. * Cuando tienes hambre y comes en el tibia. * En el examen de tu escuela en vez de poner tu nombre pones Arwan Zuta. * Cuando tu maestro de ciencias te pregunta ¿que quieres ser de grande? y respondes : GM. * Piensas que el cibercafé de valdo es el dp y que el ares fue echo por el diablo para frustra las hunt en secura. * Tienes los ojos sangrando y los dedos rotos de tanto jugar. * Te llenas de espinillas y corres deforme. * Pones música mientras juegas y te imaginas que es el soundtrack. * Te sientes enfermo y dices exana pox. * En el nick de msn pones cosas como "Zoldic","Eleamus" o "Crow". * Haces un fotolog con fotos del juego.(mono ¬¬) * A los huevones les dices noobs. * Le haces a todos tus amigos. * Tu madre te pide que mates a la Giant Spider de la cocina y le preguntas ¿Cuantos "k" me das? Vas, la matas y encima la abres para ver si tiene loot. * Tienes amigos tibianos pero tu estas más traumatizado que ellos y les llamas por su nombre de Tibia. * Te matan en Tibia y te pones a PGear lvl up solo para vengarte y siempre llevas preparada un BP de explosiones y SDs específicamente para la persona que te mató. * Sueñas a tu personaje de Tibia matando lo que tú nunca pudiste matar. * Te casas en Tibia y tienes problemas maritales con tu esposo/a, los cuales le cuentas a tus amigos Tibianos quienes ya están hasta los cojones de oírte. * Cuando te pones a arruinar canciones de grupos geniales para escribir con la misma melodía estupideces sobre Tibia. * Cuando te pasas más de 20 horas matando gallinas con tal de conseguir un addon. * Cuando te importa más estar leveleando que saber si el perro de tu casa tiene hambre o ya está muerto. * Cuando te pones a llorar por que mataron a tu summon. * Cuando te casas y es hora de cojer solo dices craw craw craw (si es que aun no as tenido sexo debido a que te la pasas todo tu inutil tiempo jugando). * Hablas por teléfono y al despedirte dices voy a loguear. * Caminas en diagonal por los pasillos de la escuelas cuando un monton de noobs los obstruyen. * Confundes una sagrada guitarra Warlock con el mago malvado Warlock de Tibia. * Pones en tu display de tu msn una foto de tu mejor aventura Tibiana para presumir a medio mundo. * Confundes a tu director de la escuela con Ferumbras. * Vas de caceria y ves un venado (Deer) y tu padre te dice ¿A qué esperas para disparale? Y tú respondes: ¡¡pero yo soy Caballero no Paladín!! * Si eres high level dejas Bot y te mata un Noob. * Te sientes cansado y dices exura gran. * Estas viendo Shrek y dices ¡¡Hey, mira, un orco, a matarlooo!! * Cuando es más probable que te mueras en la vida real que en Tibia ya que te traumatizaste subiendo un nivel de la hostia. * Le cuentas tu vida Tibiana hasta a tu padres. * Piensas que TODA tu vida (real) esta relacionada con Tibia. * Hablas sobre virus mutantes que transmiten las ratas de plaga en Thais. * Chismeas acerca de un high lvl quee te cae mal con tus amigos Tibianos en la vida real, y tus compañeros de clase... * Vas a robar un banco y le dices al de la caja: ¡PAY OR DIE! * Vas a pagar una factura al banco y dices : hi, deposit, 1000, yes, bye. * Tus amigos hablan de la tarea de cálculo y tu dices: wtf? br? * Es dia de San Valentín y hacen fiesta en tu escuela, y si todavía te regalan cosas lo primero que dices es: ¡¡Siiii free Items!! * Juegas a Tibia con tus amigos en la vida real con armas de juguete, wands y rods arrancadas de las patas de las sillas de tu cama y comedor. * Haces una lista tan poco graciosa como ésta. * Tu hermano mayor te está pegando, corres a la sala de estar donde están tus padres y dices: ¡Haha, ahora estoy en PZ, maldito PK! * Cuando el gamberro de tu colegio te quita el dinero para el desayuno y lo llamas powerabuser. * Cuando llegas tarde y dices: "utani hur". * Cuando vas a comprar un paquete de tabaco y dices "change gold" * Ves Dragon ball y te piensas que el Kamekameha es el Exevo Vis Lux * Destruyes todos los servers non-pvp para poder matar a todos los PL's que veas. * Vas por la vida Caminando con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y te coses los lavios para parecer que no tienes boca, y ademas vas siempre con tu backpack * Cuando ven al matón de la escuela lo primero que dicen es !NOOO, PK!, luego salen corriendo (deformemente) hasta que el matón os pillan y el grita !PLZ NO PK, DON'T KILL ME PLZ!, y kuando el maton le pide el dinero el solo dice !NO GPS!, en lo que termina toda esta riña con el tibiano llorando por que un pk lo habia atacado * Categoría:Juegos online * Mientras lees esto en este momento estas subiendo los "skills", vuelves a ver el juego y te das cuenta de que te han matado por estar leyendo estas idioteces. Entonces agarras tu mejor set, una Bp de SD's y vas a buscar al desgraciado que te mató, te das cuenta que de que es uno de tus compañeros de clase EN "rl", vas a su casa "rl" y le gritas desde afuera, HUNTED!!!! PAY ME OR DIE!!! * Al querer prender la luz dices "utevo lux" * Cuando pierdes el control remoto dices exiva "control remoto" * Cuando dejáis de ir a la playa por subir lvl. * Cuando dejáis de dormir por subir lvl. * Cuando lloras y lloras, y tomas a golpes tu pantalla pensando que el gilipollas que te mato esta sintiendo su frustacion y vas con tu amigo mas alto para volver a morir. * Cuando estas comiendo empiezas: Chomp. Crunch., y si kieres mas comida dices "Plis food no mana" * cuando hay una pelea en la escuela gritas DUEL! * si normalmente usas el termino "fast plx!" * si induces a los amigos de tu escuela que son tibia virgenes a jugar y al mes es todo de lo que hablan. * cuando le dices a tu director "le boy a hechar a mi pro" * si no tienes vida social * si la poli llega dices "ya llegaron los gm" * si tu nick en tu messenger dice tu char del tibia * si en tu casa tus cosas mas valiosas estan tiradas en el piso * si a tu papa de dices pro * si vives en mexico y estas casado en tibia con una niña que vive en venezuela * si tu mama te pide que arregles tu cuarto y dices "deja logueo" y a las 3 horas no has logueado * si en tu cumpleaños te regalaron cosas en tibia y o en vida real * Ni bien salieron los productos tibieros (camisetas, gorros, bagloots y otros) No podías esperar a tu cumpleaños o navidad para pedirle a tus padres que te los compren. * Si estás de pie, siempre estás inclinado. * Si estás de pie e intentas: golpear, hablar, "lanzar runas", estar sufriendo daños (físicamente), pescar, etc. SIEMPRE estás en la misma posición (estar de pie) * Cuando duermes para recuperar soul. * Cuando ves a Criss Angel y dises ke es un master sorcerer. * Cuando algen corre rapido y dices ke usa macro. * Si matas a tu perro diciendo ke es un dog. * Cuando vas al cyber en las vacaciones para jugar tibia 20 horas. * Cuando tienes insomnacs ( mas de 20 horas jugando tibia) en Pskonejott.com. * Le pegas a tu hermano chico para subir skills. * Kattz (33 insomniacs >.<) * Cuando ahorras meses solo para hacerte premium y/o para comprarte una cuenta de tibia avanzada. * cuando vas a la tiendita de tu escuela y le dices a la persona que bende "hi, trade" * cuando piensas que es mejor estar castigado de no poder salir que de tibia * cuando hasta los maestros se burlan de ti por que hablas de tibia nada mas * cuando un sujeto llamado cabra te dice que te consigas vida social siendo que es la persona mas antisocial conocida por el hombre. *cuando pones tu foto o de tus amigos con una barrita verde y su nombre de tibia arriba de cada uno * cuando te ríes leyendo la lista anterior *cuando en la escuela tienen que hacer equipos y le pones de nombre a tu equipo "equipo tibia" *cuando amenazas de muerte a alguien que te a matado en tibia *cuando piensas que pasar horas subiendo lvl es la jerga *cuando vas a un puticlub, la señora hace sus servicios, y cuando acaba le dices, "how much pay?" * Y finalmente, entiendes todo lo que esta en esta lista perfectamente sin recurrir a algún diccionario o amigo que pueda servir como uno. *cuando te das cuenta de que ya son las 6:00 de la madrugada y no te acordabas que tenías sueño desde hace 9 horas. *Cuando vas a cenar con los amigos tibiosos a un restaurante y al terminar dices: joder... he wasteado caxo. *Cuando tus amigos quedan para cenar y tu no vas porque estas ahorrando para ser premmy (y estas viciandote, claro) *Cuando esta sonando el telefono y no lo vas a coger porque estas matando a alguien. *Cuando haz leido toda esta lista y no has parado de reir como todo un friki. *Cuando al ver a un policia le dices: no me bannie porfavor!. *Cuando le mandas una cartita a "santa" pidiendole una "MPA" y un par de "BOH´S". *Cuando vas a una tienda y dices "HI , BUY 10 MANA POTIONS , YES" *Cuando en tus tiempos libres te pones a crear estrategias para una war en tibia. *Cuando al decir gracias dices NP *Cuando quieres ir al baño y en el juego estas con la calavera roja y dejas tu pj botado serca del dp con un aol (amulet of the losers)creyendo noobmente que no perderas nada, y al a los 5 minutos que regresas y te da un infarto al ver tu pantalla del inventario en el templo. *Si lo anterior te paso, felicidades conoces lo unico que no cubre el aol al momento de morir